1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest structure that supports the head of an occupant.
2. Related Art
Previously known headrest structures are provided with a pull-out preventer at a bottom end portion of a headrest stay to prevent the headrest stay from exiting from a seatback unintentionally. For example, a headrest structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-346342 wherein a slit is provided at a bottom end portion of a headrest stay and a rotational stopper is axially supported in the slit. The headrest stay is prevented from exiting from the seatback unintentionally by the rotational stopper catching on an end portion of a headrest bush provided at the seatback.
However, in conventional structures plural mechanical machining operations need to be performed, such as machining slits and machining holes, in order to provide the pull-out preventer to the bottom end portion of the headrest stay. The pull-out preventer is also configured from plural components, such as the rotational stopper and a shaft for axially supporting the rotational stopper. A significant number of steps is therefore required to assemble these components.